Goden
Goden zijn een groep goddelijke wezens die een grote rol spelen in het verleden en het heden van Gielinor. Elke god heeft zijn of haar eigen geloof, karakter, geschiedenis en volgelingen. Er zijn zeven zogenaamde "niveaus van goddelijkheid", waarbij elke volgende rang sterker is dan de vorige. Zo behoren Saradomin en Zaros bijvoorbeeld tot de hogere rangen, terwijl o.a. Amascut tot de op één na laatste rang behoort. Er zijn in totaal minstens twintig goden op Gielinor geweest, maar het merendeel daarvan is niet gekend. De goden zijn vooral bekend vanwege hun rol in de Prayer skill, waarmee de goden kleine hoeveelheden van hun krachten kunnen transporteren naar individuen en hun deelname aan een enorm conflict in de Third Age, de God Wars, een oorlog die bijna geheel Gielinor vernietigde. Die oorlog vond duizenden jaren geleden plaats, toen de goden nog in staat waren om zelf op Gielinor rond te lopen en rechtstreeks in te grijpen in de gebeurtenissen. De oorlog veroorzaakte echter zo'n chaos en zulke vernietigingen dat Guthix, de god van het evenwicht, ingreep en zijn Edicts oplegde, waardoor de goden verbannen werden en niet zelf meer konden ingrijpen op Gielinor, maar enkel via hun volgelingen. De goden zijn wezens met ongelooflijke krachten en de oudste en sterkste van hen is vele malen sterker dan enig ander soort wezen. Toch zijn ze niet almachtig, want de kracht van elk van hen, zelfs Guthix, is toch deels beperkt. Algemeen wordt aangenomen dat een Mahjarrat met behulp van de Staff of Armadyl en de Stone of Jas in staat is om zelf een god te worden, wat betekent dat goddelijkheid een staat van onsterfelijkheid en immense kracht is en geen apart ras. Vandaag zijn er twee manieren bekend om een god te worden. Ofwel moet een individu een god doden, zoals Guthix dat deed met Skargaroth, ofwel moet hij lange tijd in de nabijheid van een van de elder artefacts doorbrengen, aangezien de magie die deze voorwerpen vrijgeven uiteindelijk voldoende zal zijn om god te worden. Verdeling van godsdiensten in Gielinor First Age Er is erg weinig bekend over de First Age, het Eerste Tijdperk in de geschiedenis van Gielinor. Het tijdperk begon met de aankomst van Guthix, de god van het evenwicht, op Gielinor, toen nog een lege wereld. Guthix schiep de wereld vervolgens verder en bracht verschillende wezens, waaronder de mensen, naar de planeet. Hij droeg hen op om in balans met de natuur te leven en de nieuwe wereld te gebruiken, maar niet te misbruiken, om te overleven. In de loop van de First Age arriveerde ook Seren, de godin van de elfen, op Gielinor. Via de World Gate werden de elfen van hun thuisplaneet naar een enorme open plek in het woud van Isafdar gebracht. Daar bouwden de elfen de stad Prifddinas, de eerste nederzetting op Gielinor, die ook vandaag nog bestaat. Rond het jaar 4000 van de First Age ging Guthix in de kern van Gielinor slapen, een poging om vergeten te worden door de stervelingen die hem tegen zijn wil vereerden. 6000 jaar lang zou men niets meer van hem horen. Dit betekende het einde van de First Age. Second Age De Second Age was het tijdperk waarin andere goden aankwamen in Gielinor. Voorbeelden zijn Zaros, Armadyl en Saradomin. Zo verspreidden de godsdiensten van hen zich langzaam over de planeet. Zaros slaagde erin een enorm rijk uit te bouwen, dat bestond uit Forinthry - de huidige Wilderness - , grote delen van Misthalin en Asgarnia en het noorden van Morytania. Door dit politieke overwicht was ook de godsdienst van Zaros dominant. Armadyl werd vereerd in grote delen van Kandarin en Feldip Hills, de godsdienst van Saradomin was dominant op Entrana, Mos Le'Harmless en Morytania. Verschillende gebieden hadden ook hun eigen goden, zoals Karamja, de Fremennik Province en de Kharidian Desert. Third Age De Third Age was het tijdperk waarin de God Wars Gielinor teisterden. Zaros, de machtigste god op dat moment, werd verraden door zijn eigen generaal Zamorak. Zaros werd verslagen en verdween van Gielinor, Zamorak werd door de overige goden van Gielinor verbannen. Hij keerde echter snel terug en verklaarde de oorlog aan iedereen die hem tegengewerkt had. Hierop braken de God Wars uit. Het rijk van Zaros verbrokkelde volledig en de andere goden wouden allemaal een deel van het grondgebied veroveren. De forten van Zaros werden allemaal, op één na, vernietigd en de gebieden van Zaros' rijk kwamen snel onder de controle van andere goden. Tijdens de Third Age deed ook Bandos zijn intrede op Gielinor, waardoor de oorlog een nieuwe deelnemer kreeg. De woelige tijden van de strijd maken het moeilijk, zo niet onmogelijk, om precies te bepalen welk gebied onder de controle stond van welke god, maar een aantal zaken staan wel vast. Zo was het tijdens de God Wars dat Saradomin zijn controle over Morytania verloor aan Zamorak. Ook staat het vast dat Bandos de Feldip Hills veroverde op Armadyl. Saradomin slaagde er ook in zijn macht op het vasteland van Gielinor uit te breiden. Uiteindelijk kreeg Zamorak de Stone of Jas in handen, die hij gebruikte om zijn krachten in grote mate te doen toenemen. Hiermee verwoestte hij geheel Forinthry, wat leidde tot de vorming van de huidige Wilderness. Die grootschalige vernietiging deed Guthix ontwaken, die de oorlogen beëindigde en zijn Edicts oplegde, waardoor de goden verbannen werden van de planeet. Fourth Age De Fourth Age was een tijdperk van herstel na de dramatische God Wars en was ook het eerste tijdperk uit de geschiedenis waarin geen goden op Gielinor rondliepen. De godsdienst van Zaros was tijdens de oorlog nagenoeg volledig uitgeroeid, vooral door Saradomin en Zamorak, die nu de dominante goden werden. Ook Guthix werd nog steeds vereerd door druïden, kabouters en dwergen. De verering van Seren bleef beperkt tot Tirannwn na het vertrek van elfen uit Kandarin. Fifth Age De verdeling van de godsdiensten in de Fifth Age verschilde niet zoveel van die van de Fourth Age, maar door de dominantie van de mensen na de ontdekking van magie, werd Saradomin qua gebied de dominante god. Hij werd vereerd in Misthalin, Asgarnia, Entrana en een groot deel van Kandarin, op verschillende eilanden als Musa Point, Mos Le'Harmless, Harmony Island en Dragontooth Island en verder in nederzettingen als Mort'ton, Burgh de Rott, Brimhaven, Yanille, Port Phasmatys, Tyras Camp en de Piscatoris Fishing Colony. Zamorak werd tijdens de Fifth Age vereerd in bijna heel Morytania en grote gebieden van het westelijke en zuidelijke deel van Kandarin. Ook in het Black Knights' Fortress in Asgarnia en het Dark Knights' Fortress en het Bandit Camp in de Wilderness werd Zamorak vereerd. De volgelingen van Guthix waren dan weer te vinden in Taverley, Seers' Village, de Tree Gnome Village en Stronghold, alsook in de ondergrondse stad Keldagrim en de Void Knights' Outpost. De laatste plaatsen waar volgelingen van Zaros in de Fifth Age te vinden waren, waren Ghorrock en het Bandit Camp in de woestijn. De godsdienst van Bandos bleef verspreid over een groot gebied gedurende de Fifth Age. Volgelingen waren te vinden in Gu'Tanoth, Jiggig, Feldip Hills en Goblin Village. De verering van Seren bleef, net als in het laatste deel van de Fourth Age, beperkt tot Tirannwn en ook de godsdienst van Marimbo bleef beperkt tot een plek: Ape Atoll. Verschillende gebieden behielden tot in de Fifth Age hun eigen goden. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn de Fremennik gods, de Karamjan Gods en het Menaphite Pantheon. De enige godsdienst die in de loop van de geschiedenis zowat volledig verdwenen was (op één organisatie na), was die van Armadyl. Sixth Age Aan het begin van de Sixth Age was de verdeling van de godsdiensten dezelfde als in de Fifth Age. Na de dood van Guthix vereerden zijn volgelingen hem niet meer als een god, maar ze volgen wel steeds zijn leer. Nu de goden opnieuw kunnen terugkeren op Gielinor, zal de verdeling waarschijnlijk veranderen, maar het is nog niet zeker hoe dat zal gebeuren. Elder goden Jas Ful Mah De Freneskae Creator-God, ook wel bekend als de Evil Creator-God is een god uit de Freneskae-dimensie. Weinig is bekend over de Creator-God. Volgens Jhallan was deze god degene die de Muspah maakte. Volgens hem zou hij de meest wrede wezens uit Freneskae hebben gecombineerd, en er de Muspah van gemaakt hebben. Omdat de Muspah slechts een mythe en een legende zijn is het onbekend of de Creator-God ook een legende is. Op het moment is de Creator-God de enige bekende god uit de wereld van Freneskae. Jongere goden Guthix 30px|left Guthix is de god van natuur en balans. Hij staat bekend als de god die Gielinor vorm gaf nadat de Elder Gods Gielinor creëerden. Veel spelers geloven dat hij de wereld creëerde maar dit bleek echter een valse bewering te zijn tijdens de Meeting History quest. Guthix heeft geen vast geslacht of vaste vorm maar kwam op Gielinor voor als een mannelijk mens. Ook verscheen hij vaak als een doodshoofd met tentakels. Guthix moest op krachten komen nadat hij Gielinor had gevormd en liet zich daarom in een diepe slaap vallen om op krachten te komen. In vergelijking met andere goden (op de Elder Gods na), blijkt hij veel machtiger te zijn. Guthix liet na de God Wars alle goden van Gielinor verbannen nadat ze zoveel schade en chaos hadden aangericht. Hij dreigde om de Edicts of Guthix te lanceren wat alles en iedereen zal vernietigen. Vervolgens hervatte hij zijn slaap en is hij niet meer verschenen. Hij zal een verschijning maken in de Meeting History quest. Saradomin 60px|left rightSaradomin is de god van de wijsheid en de erkende vijand van Zamorak. Hoewel er geruchten gaan dat hij Zamorak hielp met het verslaan van Zaros. Ook hielp hij met vernietigen van Zaros' volgelingen en zorgde met hem dat Zaros uit de geschiedenis gewist werd. Saradomin wordt door veel volgelingen en spelers gezien als de god van het "goede" wat hij in werkelijkheid niet is. Op het moment bezit hij het meeste gebied en de meeste volgelingen op Gielinor. Zijn volgelingen bestaan voornamelijk uit mensen. Saradomin is een man en wordt alleen afgebeeld als een mens. Het is echter onbekend of dit zijn originele vorm is. Later, in de Third Age/God Wars, werd hij gezien als de aartsvijand van Zamorak. Hij sloot verbonden met Bandos en Armadyl om tegen Zamorak te vechten. Dit bondgenootschap was echter niet sterk genoeg en Saradomin kreeg ook conflicten met deze goden. Zamorak 60px|left Zamorak wordt gezien als de god van chaos. Oorspronkelijk was Zamorak een Mahjarrat die door middel met de Staff of Armadyl en waarschijnlijk de Stone of Jas Zaros' krachten wist te absorberen. Hij volgde gelijk Zaros' op, die het grootste domein en macht had in die tijd. Hij werd echter verbannen maar wist terug te komen en door zijn terugkomst braken de God Wars uit. Zamoraks rijk was in de tijd dat hij verbannen werd uit elkaar gevallen en hij wilde zijn rijk weer terugnemen. Hij was vaak in conflict met Saradomin, Bandos en Armadyl. Uiteindelijk dwong Guthix alle goden om Gielinor te verlaten en is hij niet meer vernomen. Het is echter onbekend of hij terug probeert te keren zoals Bandos. De Iorwerth Clan probeert hem echter terug te roepen op Gielinor, maar boekt op het moment geen succes met hun poging. Armadyl left|60px Armadyl is de god van de rechtvaardigheid en die over de lucht regeerde. Hij staat bekend als één van de oudste goden. Hij sloot een bondgenootschap met Saradomin tijdens de God Wars met het hoofd doel om Zamorak te verslaan. Hij staat bekend als de god van het goede. Het werd geloofd dat Armadyl tijdens de God Wars Gielinor verliet nadat zijn favoriete ras, de Aviantese, uitgeroeid was. Er bestaan er echter nog enkele in de God Wars Dungeon. Armadyl was waarschijnlijk vroeger een belangrijke god en Saradomin nam waarschijnlijk zijn rijk over nadat hij Gielinor verliet. Bandos left|60px right Bandos, ook wel "Big High War God", "Goblin God" of "Sky Goblin" genoemd, is de god van de Ogres, Goblins, Orks, Trolls en Hobgoblins. Hij houdt erg van oorlogen en gevechten. Hij speelt ook een belangrijke rol in verschillende quests waarin hij probeert terug te komen naar Gielinor. Hij weet met een voorwerp (Pendant), iemands geest te beheersen en zal proberen zijn rijk in Gielinor te verzamelen. Vele volgelingen volgen hem nog steeds, maar verschillende stammen, zoals de Dorgeshuun, beginnen zich los van Bandos te trekken. Bandos is voor vele mensen in Gielinor onbekend. Zaros right Zaros is een van de meest mysterieuze goden. Er is weinig bekend over hem omdat Zamorak en Saradomin veel moeite hebben gedaan om hem uit de geschiedenis te wissen na zijn nederlaag. Zaros staat erom bekend dat hij het grootste en machtigste rijk in de Second Age had. Voor zijn hoogtepunt wist hij de Mahjarrat over te halen om hem te dienen waardoor hij de machtigste god op Gielinor werd. Zijn rijk reikte van Kandarin tot verschillende delen van de Kharidian Desert. Echter, aan het einde van de Second Age, plotte Zaros' generaal Zamorak, een Mahjarrat, een complot tegen hem om zijn rijk over te nemen. Hij wist de Staff of Armadyl in handen te krijgen en zoog daarmee Zaros' krachten uit hem. Zamorak absorbeerde zijn krachten en werd daarom zelf een god. Zaros wordt vanaf dat moment de "Empty Lord" (Lege Heer) genoemd. Hij werd door Zamorak verbannen en is nooit meer terug gezien. Momenteel heeft hij slechts een handjevol volgelingen. Seren Seren is de naam van de godin van de Elven. Zij zou de Elven op Gielinor hebben gebracht en de Elven gestimuleerd hebben om de stad genaamd Prifddinas te bouwen. Weinig is bekend over Seren omdat Seren de elven afgezonderd liet leven op Gielinor toen de God Wars uitbraken in de Third Age. Volgens geruchten waren de elven de eerste wezens die aankwamen op Gielinor. Seren wordt ook wel de kristallen godin genoemd omdat volgens velen Seren uit puur kristal bestaat. Dit is een reden waarom Elven kristal gebruiken als wapen, verdediging en voor hun architectuur. Seren gaf alle Elven-families een stuk van haar eigen kristal om torens te bouwen die later Prifddinas vormden. In het centrum van de stad stond een grote toren waaruit Seren haar volgelingen toesprak. Na het vertrek van Seren had ze nog steeds de mogelijkheid om via de toren tegen haar volgelingen te praten. Na haar vertrek wisten de Iorwerth familie de macht te grijpen in heel Tirannwn in de naam van Zamorak. Hierdoor wordt Seren alleen nog vereerd in Lleyta en Prifddinas. Woestijn Pantheon left|Het Woestijn pantheon symbool Verschillende culturen in de Kharidian Desert geloven in verschillende woestijn goden, ook wel "Woestijn Pantheon" genoemd. Een pantheon is de benaming voor een aantal goden samen. Zo behoort deze religie ook tot een henotheïstisch geloof (geloof in meerdere goden waar maar één god belangrijk is). Zo kan Tumeken de belangrijkste god worden genoemd in het Woestijn Pantheon. In totaal zijn er acht woestijngoden met een naam. Vier van deze werden benoemd door Tumeken tijdens zijn tocht door de woestijn. Ze worden gezien als zijn familie, hoewel ze geen bloedverwanten zijn. De woestijn goden zijn gebaseerd op de Egyptische goden, zoals Icthlarin gebaseerd is op Anubis. File:Desert_Gods.png|centre|frame|Tumeken, Icthlarin, Het, Apmeken, Crondis, Scabaras en Amascut. De rivier vertegenwoordigt Elidinis. (Houd je muisknop op een persoon om de naam van de god te zien) circle 276 95 26 Crondis circle 318 168 26 Scabaras rect 47 302 343 338 Elidinis rect 250 186 291 294 Amascut poly 164 293 161 252 156 213 162 182 185 162 234 153 237 223 234 293 Tumeken poly 154 189 153 206 148 215 146 245 147 294 93 294 88 230 106 191 Icthlarin circle 68 168 25 Het circle 109 95 26 Apmeken desc top-right Tumeken Tumeken is de "heer" van de Kharidian Desert. Hij wordt aanbeden door de Menaphites. Hij is de man van Elidinis en vader van Icthlarin en Amascut, hoewel ze geen bloedverwanten van elkaar zijn. Elidinis Elidinis is een godin en vrouw van Tumeken. Haar kinderen zijn Icthlarin en Amascut, hoewel ze geen bloed verwanten van elkaar zijn. Elidinis zal een belangrijke rol spelen in de Spirits of the Elid quest, hoewel ze geen verschijning zal geven. Icthlarin Icthlarin is de halfgod van de dood. Zijn lijfwachters zijn katten en hij is de zoon van Tumeken en Elidinis en broer van Amascut. Zijn doel is om de zielen naar het hiernamaals te brengen en is daarom vaak in conflict met Amascut, wiens doel is om de zielen te vernietigen. Hij staat het best bekendst doordat hij de Mahjarrat op Gielinor heeft gebracht. Amascut, "The Devourer" Amascut is de godin van vernietiging en is de zus van Icthlarin en dochter van Tumeken en Elidnis. Zal zal verschijnen in de quest Icthlarin's Little Helper als een mens en gebruikte iemand om de stad Sophanem binnen te komen en de ceremonie potten te stelen waardoor het de geest van de gestorven farao's verstoorde. Ook zal ze verschijnen in de Smoking Kills quest. Scabaras Het Crondis Apmeken Marimbo Marimbo is de oude god van de Monkeys. Op een geven moment in tijd kwam hij aan op Ape Atoll om volgelingen te zoeken. Hij ontdekte daar de apen die later zijn volgelingen werden. Hij wordt vaak afgebeeld als een gorilla of als een aap, en hoogstwaarschijnlijk is dit zijn oorspronkelijke vorm. Skargaroth Tuska Brassica Prime Brassica Prime is de grootste van alle kolen (cabbage) en de god van de kolen. Spelers konden hem ontmoeten tijdens het 1-april-evenement van 2009. Je kon toen een kool vanuit de Draynor Village cabbage patch helemaal naar Oo'glog schoppen. Als je dat gedaan had, verscheen Brassica Prime. Hij zal na afloop de speler bedanken en er zal vervolgens vuurwerk aangestoken worden. Karamjan god Fremmennik goden The Kendal The Kendal is een wezen die aanbeden wordt door de Mountain stam. Camel God en:Gods fi:Runescapen jumalat no:Guder lt:Gods Categorie:Goden